ZionThreeX (Universe 41)
A Saiyan living at the outskirts of a long-since extinct colony in deep space, ZionThreeX is an aloof warrior with little connections to Earth and mankind, having lived on his own for many years, therefore having a very alien view on things. Despite this, he is the founder of Lookout. Inc, the company dedicated to keeping the Earth safe. Appearance ZionThreeX has been told to resemble Goku very much, with the hair akin to Goku's Full Power Super Saiyan state, although pitch black. His eyebrows and eyes are completely black. ZionThreeX sticks close to his Saiyan heritage, wearing a standard blue, shoulder-guard less Saiyan Armor. After a couple of years and return from retirement, Zion's physical appearance hasn't changed at all, barring the coloring of his Saiyan armor, with black and green replacing the blue and yellow. The only time his appearance changes at all is when he transforms into his "Earthly form", where his hair, eyebrows and eyes become green, and he gains a green transparent coat made out of ki. Personality Zion is a man who's clearly, seen some shit. He's haunted by his past and the death of his colony and is very sombre, and as such, is very detached from reality, often flashing back in his own memories, and is fairly hard to connect with. Unlike his fellow Lookout. Inc's, he's not forming close connections to anyone of them, refering to people by just simply "human", instead of their name. At the end of the day however, he is a wise and kind man, who hates seeing anyone else suffering. After returning to Earth however, he's become much more open and friendly, having finally accepted the past. He's still very formal, however. History mm Powers Combat - Zion is a formidable fighter, adept in fighting. He relies on taking it slow, analysing the opponent and adapting to their tactics. Flight - Naturally, his ki control gives him flight. Enhanced strength - Zion possesses above-average strength compared to other people. Enhanced endurance/stamina - Thanks to his Ki, Zion possesses an abnormal amount of endurance and stamina, being able to fight for hours without even getting tired. His ki might run out, but his physical condition remains the same. Zenkai - Being a Saiyan, he recieves Zenkais from near death experiences. Enhanced speed - Zion is fast, being able to catch up to and race a Goten who hasn't tapped into his speed. Ki Control Zion's ki is his main asset, and is, without a doubt, what sets him apart from other fighters. His levels of ki, are simply, unmeasurable. Nobody knows why they are so high, but Zion doesn't care, as long as he puts it to good use. This means that he, quite simply, is very tough to beat, never running out of ki, and thus, energy. He also proves to be an extremely useful asset to his teammates, giving them energy boosts whenever necessary. Theoretically, one could form a Spirit Bomb the size of a universal one, solely from Zion's energy. As time passess, this goes over from solely ki energy to all types of energy, with him being able to terraform planets and make dead ones inhabitable again, and from attacks to constructs, a normal one being a ki behemoth that acts as his protector, encasing him in it. It's also highly useful for constructional purposes, forming bridges or replacement supports for houses that are destroyed. In combat, besides the warrior, he can form constructs designed for attacking the enemy, or encasing them in it, such as a ki box, for example. Alternate timeline Zion In a timeline created when Lookout. Inc fought Guatama and Kuzon was sent 60 years into the future, he arrived to find a world on the brink of collapse, a very bleak future, as humanity did its' best to survive the harsh conditions caused by the Alphas, the evolution of Judra's "Echo" programme. Due to internal conflicts and a lack of someone to keep them all together, Lookout Inc. quickly fell apart, though everyone still had their sights told on stopping the Alphas and Guatama. The first major blow dealt to them, besides the presumed death of Kuzon, was the death of Vegito 7900, which took a heavy toll on them all, leading to TOAA becoming convinced that he needed to adopt more lethal methods in his crusade against the Alphas, severing all contacts with his former friends, leaving Goten and Zion to try to do their best. Goten had a major problem in his evil clone, Kamikaze, and as such, many battles were fought between them, with no one winning. Zion, on the other hand, managed to kill a weakened Guatama, thanks to the help of Celestial Beings boosting his ability to draw energy from the very Earth itself. However, this had consequences. While he now was extremely powerful in this state, he had lost an arm. This wasn't an issue, as he had formed one of pure energy, but he was now in a semi-ethereal state, constantly in between this world and the spirit world, which led to him becoming much more distant emotionally than he was before, focusing his battles on the bigger picture, frustrating Goten to no extent, essentially leaving just Goten to face down these issues. The return of Kuzon sparked some changes, however. Category:Page added by Saints'Hoodie Category:Universe 41 (S'H) Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter